I Will Wait
by LokiFeelsRuinedMe
Summary: Tom Hiddleston is in NYC promoting 'The Avengers' when he runs into a beautiful, aspiring journalist with some dark secrets.


I Will Wait – Chapter 1

Rain. Great. Sarah's thoughts were drawn towards her hair, which she knew would be a frizzy mess if she stepped outside. Sighing and putting on her hood she walked out in the NYC rain to the diner down the street, where she would work a less than spectacular job for a less than spectacular wage. She thought about her 6th birthday when she told her parents that she wanted to be a journalist; they chuckled and patted her on the head. But still, 15 years later here she was in New York with a journalism degree and nothing to show for it.

Back at their apartment, Sarah's roommate Jill was waiting for her with a smile on her face and chinese food to offer.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." She muttered, as she flopped onto the couch switching on the television and mindlessly flipping through the channels.

"Sarah. You haven't eaten since Monday." This time Jill said it with a little more forcefulness in her voice, and definite concern. Sarah honestly hadn't thought about food, trying to avoid a confrontation she piled some pork fried rice on her plate and tentatively began to eat it.

"Heard anything back about your interviews?" Jill said through a mouthful of noodles. Sarah shook her head no, thanked Jill for the food and headed off to the shower. Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, she slowly began to peel off her work clothes, making mental notes of all the imperfections she saw along the way. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded over her breasts in waves as she let it out of the tight bun it had been in all day. She noticed that she had put on some weight around her hips and made a note to go for a run tomorrow on her day off, then inevitably her eyes were drawn to the scars that covered her thighs, arms and stomach, and the memories that came with them.

"Sarah, why don't you put on some shorts and a t-shirt, you're going to sweat balls." She couldn't help but chuckle at Jill's sometimes vulgar vocabulary, after all they had known each other since they we little, she was more than used to it. And she knew perfectly well why she couldn't.. wouldn't go change. Waving goodbye Sarah left the apartment and started jogging.

After an hour or so of running Sarah was almost home, and parched, so she decided that she had earned a water and perhaps a bagel. Strangely enough this tiny coffee shopped was packed for a sunny Wednesday afternoon, and sitting down with her water and bagel she pulled out a pen and pad of paper that she always kept with her. Preoccupied with doodling Sarah didn't even notice the noise in the coffee shop increase considerably, and barely heard a man's voice asking if he could share a table since it was so crowded. Grunting a semblance of 'yes' she continued to scribble down notes onto her paper, until she finally looked up and saw who was sitting across form her.

"T..Tom Hiddleston." She almost whispered, for the wind had been knocked out of her by the sheer surprise, and frankly, beauty of this man.

"Yes darling, I was going to introduce myself but you seemed rather busy with your work."

"Oh, uh.. it's not work sir, I'm just trying to figure out some things. I wish this was my work.." She trailed off, not sure why she couldn't speak all of a sudden.

"You would like to be a journalist then, am I correct?"

"Y..yes sir."

"Darling, please call me Tom."

"All right, uh.. Tom. Yes, I actually have my degree but haven't made much of it since I moved here."

"Can I ask you something Tom, I mean.. if it's not too intrusive."

"I'll see what I can do." He said with a tentative smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh that's all? I was expecting to get the journalist beat down by you love, well. If you have to ask, I'm actually here to promote 'The Avengers', and decided to have a coffee break."

"Oh yeah", Sarah said timidly, because she probably knew that but was too dumbstruck by this beautiful man sitting across from her. And suddenly she was self-conscious of her own appearance, having just ran over 7 miles and not showered.

"Well, I.. uh, have to go, I'm really sorry. It's nice to meet you Tom."

"The pleasure was all mine love." He smiled back at her, as she was getting up he smoothly took her notepad and put his number down.

"If you change your mind about that interview." He smiled. Ok, now she really had to get out of there. She was about to have a heart attack right in the middle of this shop. _Breathe dammit, _she thought. _In out, in out.. _And then as soon as she was out of eyesight she ran like she had never ran before.

Back in the apartment Jill wasn't home yet, so she had some time to relax and think about what had just happened to her.

Getting into the shower, she was glad to wash off these past couple days. Soon she was satisfied and got out, picking up her clothes as she went. Then, as if to remind her, a note fell out of her pocket. Looking at it for the first time she saw a number and the note he had written.

_Hoping to see you again_

_x Tom_


End file.
